The Journal
by xbluexangelx13
Summary: A story of the Dreams and Nightmares, of the WHR characters. The past haunts them more and more each time they fall asleep. But now, new nightmares will come.


**The Journal  
****  
Part 1:  
Forbidden Dreams**

The days were growing colder and the years flying by. No one could understand how I feel. How this, 'weight' sits upon me and keeps taking me further down.  
These dreams keep rattling my mind, disturbing me. Is danger upon us? It's been years since STN has been destroyed. There has been no contact from any of the other members.  
But my dreams keep telling me that all of us are in danger.

Why?

I keep myself occupied by reading, writing, or taking a walk through the park. Ever since that horrible day, when we were separated, I have not stepped one foot in Japan.  
Now I am in America. Far away from the place I accepted as home. But it wouldn't have been safe. Nothing is safe anymore. We will always be running. But, the fear of my dreams and the possibility of them coming true, keeps nagging at me.

Why?

They're just dreams. Right? There's nothing to be afraid of.

Nothing…. Yet.

There's fire everywhere. There's a bright light and then there he is. His long black hair, partially in his face, is as it normally is. He is dressed is his same clothes that he wore for STN.  
And in his right hand, his gun, loaded with the serum that STN used to take down witches and stop them from using their ability. He looks at me and points it at me.  
The fire rises and the bright light becomes blinding. I hear him move, to where I do not know. But I feel as if he is moving towards me.

The scene changes, now there is Miho Karasuma, along with Yurika Dojima, Michael Lee, Haruto Sakaki, and Touko Masaki. They are all at STN Headquarters. Everything is as it always has been.But there is something different. Everyone around me seems to be hazed over.

'These aren't the people I know.'

Then they all turn and stare at me. One by one their eyes turn red and they began to grow black wings and feathers. Their bodies changed completely. These were definitely not the people I knew. I ran to the door swung it open and shut it behind me, resting my forehead against the cool steal. As I turn there is another blinding light. You can hear the running of water and chirping of birds.

'No, no more birds.'

The scene starts to come into clear view. I'm in a park. There are people all around and many children playing.

'I know this place too.'

I walk around, down a few paths, until I come to a gigantic water fountain. All around it were children throwing coins into it, making wishes. One little girl comes up to me and hands me a coin.

'Make a wish.' She smiled sweetly and waited for me to toss it. I look at the coin, to her, and then back at the coin.

'A wish.'

I closed my hand over the coin, closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Then, I flung the coin over my right shoulder and into the fountain. When I opened my eyes, everything was still, frozen in time.  
I looked down at the little girl, still looking up at me and smiling.  
I began to weave through the statues of living breathing people.

BANG

There was a gunshot. I turned to see where it came from. A block down from the fountain, he was there. And tracing where the bullet went, I noticed it missed me and hit one of the frozen peoples.  
From where the bullet hit on the person, there was blood, streaming from the hole.  
I was happy she wasn't, 'alive' to feel it.

'Robin.'

I turned. He was towering over me. I was starring down the barrel of his gun.  
Then, he began to change also. His eyes turned red and he too began to grow black wings and feathers.  
The gun dropped to the ground. He began to flap his wings hard and make that annoying 'caw' noise.  
He started to attack me. Trying to bite me and peck at me. I reached for the gun.

'Don't make me do this. Please. Amon, please don't.'

He came at me again.

…I fired.

I awoke screaming and crying.  
What was going on inside my head?  
Was there really some kind of danger that is waiting for us all out there?  
Is someone after all of us?  
Or just me?  
What is their purpose?  
Their reason...

...Why?

-Robin Sena


End file.
